


Answering Needs

by knitekat



Series: Wolfverse [32]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: A bit of smut for the boys after all their problems.





	Answering Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

I watched Nick strip naked for me and licked my lips as he revealed himself bit by lovely bit to my gaze. I gave a needy moan when Nick pushed his boxers down, shimmying until they slid down his legs to pool around his feet. My breath caught in my throat when Nick turned towards me. The sight of his lovely cock rising from its tangled nest of curls had my own cock hard and leaking, smearing a trail of pre-come across my stomach. I needed Nick, I needed to feel him, to bury myself inside him and make us one.

The need rose and I was swept on its tide as I leapt at Nick and knocked him back onto the bed, growling as I landed on top of him.

Nick made a sound, of protest or surprise I wasn't sure, as I was too busy nipping and nuzzling his neck with my teeth. Lathing any hurt away with my tongue before I trekked southward, paying particular attention to those spots I knew would have him moaning and writhing beneath me as he panted for more.

The juncture of neck and shoulder, just there, had Nick groaning as I attached my mouth and marked him as mine.

His breathy moans were like music to my ears as I sucked hard at one nipple while I pinched and rolled the other between my fingers. I spent considerable time there as Nick's fingers threaded into my hair and held me as he made little sounds of encouragement.

I gasped when Nick angled his hips and I felt his leaking cock rub against mine. I gave his nipple a sharp nip and used his distraction to shift so I could lie between his spread legs. I thrust hard and heard Nick's gasp echo my own as our cocks slid together. Spikes of pleasure raced along my nerves, it felt so bloody good as our cocks leaked enough pre-come to facilitate our frantic grinding.

I was gasping harshly when I finally managed to grab hold of the tattered remains of my self-control. I could hear Nick's moan of loss when I slithered down his body, so I made sure I rubbed his cock as I moved downwards. I grinned as I heard his gasp as I scraped his cock with my stubble so I felt obliged to repeat the action until he was writhing on the bed, his hips bucking up until I held them still.

His cock was a glorious sight as it bobbled in front of my eyes, red and swollen and constantly dripping with pre-come. I curled my fingers around him as I leaned in for a taste. I licked him from root to tip, savouring the taste as I lapped the drops from his slit.

“James.” Nick bucked and gasped as he sought to get more from me.

I looked up at him and grinned as I noticed his desire-filled eyes. “Nick? Do you want something?”

“Bloody tease.”

My own cock was hard and aching for release by now, so I took pity on Nick by wrapping my lips around him and taking all of him until my nose was buried in his curls, the wonderful smell of his arousal filling my nostrils.

I held Nick's hips tight as I felt him writhe on the bed, seeking to get deeper inside my mouth as I fluttered my tongue against the underside of his cock. My hips were twisting now as I sought friction for my own cock on the sheets.

I slid up and down his length, hollowing my cheeks and using my tongue to drive him incoherent as I began to hump the bed in earnest. Holding Nick still with one arm across his hips, I shifted my other hand to roll his balls gently. As I felt Nick getting close, I re-doubled my efforts and was rewarded when Nick jerked and cried out as he came, spurting in my mouth. I took all he had to give me, swallowing around his cock as I sought to obtain every drop. My own orgasm crashed down on me as Nick emptied himself down my throat.

I was breathing hard as I came down from my climax, the smell of Nick's come thick in the air and I pressed a gentle kiss against his now-spent cock, nuzzling it with my nose and mouth.

I went willingly when Nick reach down and tugged me up the bed. His lips pressed hard against mine before his tongue pushed against my lips, asking for entrance. I welcomed his tongue inside and felt it explore my mouth thoroughly, no doubt seeking every trace of himself.

Although I could have snogged Nick forever, I was finally forced to pull free of his intoxicating mouth when my lungs screamed for air. I smiled as I looked into his still-dilated eyes. Leaning in close I licked his ear before sucking on the lobe. I blew across his ear and felt him shudder. “Can I make love to you?”

Nick groaned deeply, “God yes, I'm yours.”

I couldn't have stopped my feral grin if I'd wanted to. “And I'm yours.”

I shifted to my knees and ran a hand possessively over Nick's body. My cock stirred once more to full hardness as my eyes took in my lover as he pulled his knees to his chest, holding himself open for me.

Biting my lip, I slicked my fingers and slid them inside Nick. He was still relaxed from his orgasm and so I could quickly stretch him in readiness.

Positioning my cock at his hole, I took a deep breath as I slowly pushed forward. The sight of Nick's hole opening for me as I slipped inside his tight heat was mesmerising. The feel of Nick channel clinging to my cock as I slowly sank into his arse almost undid me. The need to pound into Nick was almost irresistible, but I held back until I felt Nick relax around me. I had no wish to hurt my lover, even if he did have a taste for a bit of pain in our lovemaking.

Nick looked so wonderful as he lay beneath me. His head thrown back as he panted, sweat standing out on his skin and his hole stretched wide around my cock.

I slowly began to move in and out of Nick, making sure that I grazed his prostate with each pass. Nick was moaning now as he clenched around me, his hand on his cock as he stroked himself in time with my thrusts.

The feel of his arse squeezing my cock and the sight of him wanking had me increasing my speed and changing my angle of attack, until I was stabbing his sweet spot with each thrust.

By now, Nick's cock was swollen and leaking heavily, and his strokes smoothed pre-come over it, leaving his cock glistening and oh-so enticing. It was times like this that I wished I was flexible enough to suck him off while I was fucking him hard.

A constant low growl was now rumbling in my throat as I grabbed Nick's ankles and pushed his legs into a V. I gave into my needs and pounded into Nick's arse, hard and fast and deep, as I tried to make us one.

Nick was soon moving uncontrollably on the bed, his head tossing from side to side as low needy moans dropped from his lips. His hips were bucking up to get me as deep as possible and then he came with a loud cry. His come spurting against his chest as he squeezed hard around me.

My growl turned into a howl as I continued to thrust inside Nick's convulsing arse, until I jerked several times and spurted inside him.

Completely spent as I collapsed on top of Nick, I could feel the rapid rise and fall of his chest as he gasped for breath. My own breathing was harsh as I gulped down lungfuls of air.

I felt Nick's hand stroke down my back, as he managed to gasp out, “I think you've killed me.”

“I hope not,” I murmured as I pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder as I carefully eased out of Nick, hearing his groan of loss as I slipped free of his lovely arse.

“Miss you already.”

I grinned and nipped Nick's nose. “Give me a moment, love.”

“Good.” Nick pulled me down for another kiss. “I want you to make me scream.”

I smirked as I said, “I'm sure that can be arranged.”

Nick and I spent the next several minutes kissing and caressing each other. I moaned as Nick's hand wrapped around my cock and stroked me, my hips jerked slightly as I slowly hardened in his grip. Meanwhile, I stroked a hand down Nick's back to his arse, pressing a fingertip against his anus and pushing just inside.

Nick pulled free of my hands and mouth as he pulled himself to his knees. The sight of his arse sticking up in the air had me licking my lips and growling in appreciation. I shifted behind Nick and eased open his cheeks, my eyes drawn to his glistening and still-relaxed pucker from our previous activities.

I leaned forward and swiped my tongue over his hole, dipping my tongue inside before I licked around his arse. Nick pushed himself back into my face as I spent considerable time enjoying myself.

Nick's was trembling with need and his voice was hoarse and needy as he gasped, “Fuck me, James.”

I felt I'd spent long enough tormenting my lover, and besides which, my own needs were growing. I held Nick's hips still as I pushed inside him in one unstoppable move.

As I began to thrust, my breath caught at the sight of my cock moving in and out of Nick's body, his hole stretched wide around me.

Nick was gasping beneath me as he shoved his hips back against me, grinding his arse against my groin as he squeezed hard around me.

I gasped at the feeling Nick was generating within me, and leaned forwards to cover his back so that my teeth could latch onto my normal spot on his neck. I pushed harder and harder inside him, my hips driving my cock deep as I growled low in my throat.

Nick was gasping like a landed fish as he convulsed and came, crying out as he clamped hard around me. That feeling set me off and I spurted inside him.

I slowly came back to my senses to find Nick trembling beneath me, both of us collapsed on the bed in a heap. I eased us to our sides and nuzzled Nick's neck, licking my teeth marks to ease any discomfort. I stroked my hands across Nick's stomach, smearing his come into his skin as we lay regaining our breaths. We were still intimately connected as I had no wish to withdraw from Nick's lovely arse just yet, and Nick, apparently, was more than content to have me remain inside him.

Several moments later, Nick groaned softly and wiggled until I slipped from him. He turned over and kissed me, drawing me against his chest as he kissed my hair.

I smiled as I nuzzled his nipple, swirling my tongue around it as it hardened to a peak.

Nick moaned softly, “I'd love to, James. But you've knackered me out.” He tugged my chin up and I allowed my mouth to pop from his nipple. “But I'm sure I'll be recovered by morning.”

I snorted. “That doesn't surprise me.”

I felt Nick's hand stroke over my arse. “Mmmm, yes. I'd like some of this in the morning.”

My cock twitched in interest. “Sounds good.”

Nick nodded, grinning as his hand slid around and gave my cock a quick caress. “Still bloody incorrigible.”

“Are you complaining?” My hips bucked forwards into Nick's grip as he lightly squeezed my cock.

“Not at all,” Nick grinned at my response to his touch. “I'm hoping you'll recover fast enough tomorrow to shag my arse too.”

I pressed a hard kiss against Nick's lips. “Count on it.” I gently caressed Nick's face. “Go to sleep, love.”

“I love you, James.”

I smiled softly as I pressed a kiss against Nick's lips. “I love you, too.”

I snuggled against Nick and heard his breathing even out as he slipped into sleep. I lay there for a few moments just listening to Nick sleeping before I slowly followed him into slumber.


End file.
